In the Future
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: I chaptered Time, Wonder, Another One, and Watching here.
1. Time

Disclaimer:

I don't own Max, Logan, etc.I'm not using this for money.Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

Claimer:

I own Kairos and Zuberi Amun-Re.I also own Alexis Zita, and Adonis Zacarias.

-*-*-

Time

-*-*-

I wonder if Lydecker knew about this.If he knew we could love, if we could create more beings of that love.If he didn't, he does now.

It's been almost twenty years since I met Logan, since I found Kai on the road that dark night.All three of us have grown and created families.Me with Logan, and Kai with…well, he was an ass…but she still has a son.He's a beautiful boy, although his name leaves something to be desired.Zuberi…what was she thinking?

God, I just remembered I'm forty.Jeez…

But I digress…I had twins fifteen years ago.Alexis and Adonis.I almost named Lexi Chimera and Doni Zackary.Believe me – I wasn't too crazy about the name Adonis.If you take the ioff of Doni, you get Don and that's too close to Donald for me.

"Mom!"

"What Lexi?"

"Doni won't give me my laptop!"

"It's mine!"

"Adonis!"

"I'm not givin' it back!"  
"ADONIS ZACARIAS CALE!"

"Yes, Dad."

Ahh, Logan.He's more the fatherly type then I ever thought possible.I always thought of him sitting at that damn computer, typing away.But he does love his son and his daughter.And I'll just add that he loves me – a lot.

"Hey, Max?"

That would be Kai.

"Yeah?"

"You said you'd watch Ube for me."

"I know."

My nephew's seven.Cute kid too.He's tall for his age, with this shiny black hair and his mother's hazel eyes.He's got her desert peoples skin, which just adds to the look.

"Thanks.I'll be back in a little while."

That's Kai for ya'.Just leaves her kid here, says bye, and runs off.One of these days…

"Auntie Max?"

"What's the matter Ube?"

"Can I go play with Dougie?"

"Sure."

Ube walks towards Bling and his son Douglas, who's about the same age as Ube.

It's strange to say that Bling has a son.Seems like yesterday that Logan and I were dragging him into Crash looking for the future Missus.Seems like yesterday, me and Kai were hiding for our lives from Lydecker.

Seems like yesterday that Lydecker was alive.

Of course, time took its toll on him and he died two years ago.

Sketchy and Natalie married ten years ago and have three kids.Luckily, they're smarter then Sketchy.

"Max?"

"One minute Logan."

Where was I?Oh yeah.Original Cindy and her girl moved in together about the same time that Logan and I tied the knot.

Normal blew a gasket for a few more years at Jam Pony, before he died of a heartattack in twenty-thirty-one.

I found more of my siblings as time went on.Tinga, Zack again, Brin was with him, Francis, Hali, Jondi.A few were recaptured, some escaped all over again.Most of us are in pairs – residual teachings from Manticore.Brin stayed with Zack and Jondi went with them.Jondi and Zack are expecting their first child in June.

I think I covered everybody now.

"Max?"

"Coming dear."

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"I guess it's time to go then."

"Where's Kai?"

"Right here."

"Let's go then." It's time.Time to go back to Manticore.Back to get my mother's body and bury her.

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Please Review!

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



	2. Wonder

Disclaimer:

I don't own Max, Logan, etc.I'm not using this for money.Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

Claimer:

I own Kairos and Zuberi Amun-Re.I also own Alexis Zita, and Adonis Zacarias.

-*-*-

Wonder

-*-*-

_I've often wondered what life would have been like if I'd never found my sister._

_If I'd never met Logan, or had a child._

_Some days I come to the space needle to just look out across the city, or the water, or look at the stars and wonder about the what ifs._

_For instance – What if Logan had never been shot and paralyzed.It's amazing what he's overcome, but it's still a wonder of what life would've been like if he had never lost the use of his legs._

_Sketchy added excitement to our lives – what if he'd never been born?_

_What if I'd never been born?_

_What if I hadn't been raised at Manticore, or on the run?Or what if I'd been caught?Would I have been working for Lydecker?Would I've been helping to re-capture the others?Would I be dead by now?_

_Who knows.Maybe.Maybe there is a god, and He planned this.But then again, there's no such thing as a god.There is only man._

_Still every so often I'm going to sit here and wonder about life._

_Whether my sister is happy with her life.Whether Lexi and Doni and Ube will ever be truly safe.If the three of them will ever understand what they are._

_I'll wonder whether Bling, Sarah, and Doug will be friends with us forever._

_But then again, life is life.What if's will only trip me up in the long run.I must only believe in the truth._

_Except…It's more fun to wonder._

Kai stood up and looked down at the base of the needle.Max and Logan were sitting in the car, patiently watching her.On Max's face was a smile, and she patted her swollen stomach.

_And thus, life goes on._

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



	3. Another One

Disclaimer:

I don't own Max, Logan, etc.I'm not using ths for money.Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

Claimer:

I own Kairos, Zuberi Amun-Re, Alexis Zita, and Adonis Zacarias. Morgan & Marisol & all others not of the DA universe.

-*-*-

Another One

(Sequel to Time & Wonder)

-*-*-

In my arms I hold another young life.It's been so long since I held one.At least since Zuberi and Douglas were born.

But now I am holding another child.A black haired (Alright, right now it's just black down), spanish skinned, blue eyed baby girl.

"So what's her name, Logan?" Max's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Let me think."

My new daughter.She looks so much like her mother and her aunt.

"She's got your eyes, you know."

Max doesn't leave me to figure these things out on my own much anymore.

"She's all you though."

Where was I?Oh yes, my baby girl.

Those crystal blue eyes are looking up at me.They're so beautiful.Like my mother's and my sister's.

Oh mom.I wish you could see her.You, too, Miss Loren.

"Logan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kai.Chill out for a minute."

"A'ight."

Back to my daughter.A name, a name.I need to pick a name.Maxine?No.Max would hate that.Ummm, Her mother's name is Marisol and mine was Lynne.Marisol Lynne Cale.That sounds perfect, doesn't it?

Perfect name for a perfect baby girl.

"I have a name."

"And that would be what, my love?"

"Marisol.Marisol Lynne Cale."

"That's a beautiful name.It fits her."

"It fits her perfectly."

"Hello, Mari."

Only Lexi could come up with a nickname that fast.

Ah, my tw...three children.Perfect in everyway.

"Logan, you're not blanking out on me are you?"

My Max.Only she would tease me at this moment.

"No.Just thinking about how perfect my life is."

"Perfect?"

"Yeah.I have everything I could ever have wanted."

-*-*-

As not what your boredom can do for you, ask what you can do for your boredom! - Me

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Please Review!

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



	4. Watching

Disclaimer:

I don't own Max, Logan, etc.I'm not using this for money.Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

Claimer:

I won Kai.Zuberi, Alexis, Adonis, Marisol.And I own Aiylee (Eye-lee).

-*-*-

Watching

-*-*-

I came back to Seattle a long time ago.I don't think any of them knew.They were told that me, Jondi, and Brin had settled in Upstate New York - One of the first lies I'd ever told Max and Kai.

Jondi had our daughter just before we came back.We named her after my twin sister that died the night we escaped and Jondi named her after her mother - Aiylee Jenalie.

So many times I've wanted to bring Aiylee to see her cousins.But I know I can't.I have to take care of them, even though Lydecker is dead.I have to keep protecting them from the last of the Manticore personal.

"Jondi?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm going to check on Max."

"You want me to tell Brin?"

"Nah.I'll be bcak in a little while."  
"Okay.Do you want to take Aiylee?"

"Yeah."

Jondi appears on the staircase in front of me with our daughter.

Aiylee's such an adorable baby girl.She'll be one in five months.She has blonde hair, gray eyes, and Jondi's complexion.I love her so much.

I take Aiylee and head out to our car.I carefully clip her into her seat in the backseat and then get in the driver's seat.I pull out of the driveway and Jondi waves from the window.I could wave back but she wouldn't be able to tell since the car windows are tinted.

I know.Both Brin and Jondi say I'm paranoid, but it's for protection of my family.

Ahh, here we are.Logan's apartment building.I still can't believe that they've lived here for...forever.They never moved out.

As I pull up, Alexis and Adonis walk out of the building pushing the carriage Marisol is sitting in with Douglas and Zuberi following.A few seconds later, Logan, Max, Kairos, Bling, and Sarah walk out, and the group heads down the road.

"Okay, Lee.Let's go home."

I pull away from the curb and head down the street.

They're okay.And the one day when they aren't, I'll be there.

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[NoahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Please Review!

   [1]: mailto:NoahXfiles@aol.com



End file.
